Daddy
by amy1walsh1
Summary: Hermione's parents die and Sirius adopts her. Remus isn't acting normally and Ron is as greedy as ever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - If I owned this, I wouldn't be wearing George clothes XD

Chapter 1 - Parents

Grimmauld Place - Order Meeting

Sirius POV

"So , who is going to tell Miss Granger about her parents?" Albus said, his eyes void of any twinkle. I raised my hand, along with Remus. Surprisingly Mrs. Weasley kept hers down. I wondered why, Hermione was like a second daughter to her.

" You two can both do it then. Now, who is going to adopt Hermione? We don't want her to become a Ward of the Ministry! Merlin knows who will take her." Albus exclaimed and I had an image of Lucius Malfoy dragging her by the hair to his mansion, and ultimately, Voldemort. I shivered at that thought. I wouldn't let that poor girl go through that. I already felt a strange protection over her. I felt like if she got hurt, I would be held responsible.

I raised my hand. I noticed with disappointment that I was the only one. Did nobody care about Hermione at all?

" What's wrong with you all? Do you not care about her?" I shouted. They, at least, had the dignity to look ashamed.

"Sirius, don't be harsh with them. Most people don't want a hormonal, teenage girl, who is one of the most powerful witches I have ever known, to be alone at their all day, which will be the case if you don't take her. Please Sirius, you are her last chance." I sighed. I had already made up my mind fifteen minutes ago.

"Okay, its decided then. Sirius will adopt Hermione. I think that's all we have to do today." Dumbledore wrapped up the meeting and Snivellus walked over to me.

"Well, at least you are doing **something** useful for once."

"Yeah well, you have just proven to me that I am more mature than you. Anyway, its not like I'm stuck in here anymore. I could do missions if I wanted to, but I don't for Harry." I then proceeded to stick my tongue out at him. I think that got the point through to him.

I climbed the stairs leading to the library that the children were in. Harry wasn't here yet, but according to Dumbledore, he was going to come in two weeks. I couldn't wait for my godson to arrive. I had missed him so much.

I opened the door to the library, and as I did I saw Hermione sitting on the windowsill with a book. She had a soft smile on her face, and I thought about what I had to tell her when Remus came up. I didn't want her to be upset. I didn't want her to cry or be unhappy. I wondered where all these thoughts came from. I had never been anything to her apart from Harry's godfather. She had never been anything to me apart from Harry's best friend, who was incredibly smart and who had saved my life.

I shook my head. It was probably because of her parents. Remus came clambering up the stairs and I raised an eyebrow at him .

"Don't ask." was all he said, and I laughed. I wanted to know, but I'd find out later. Right now, I didn't want to be happy. I wanted to be sad for Hermione. I walked in and walked up to Ron and Ginny.

Hey you guys, could you go down to the kitchen now please, the meetings over"

"Yeah sure Sirius. Come on Hermione." Ginny called.

"Actually, can Hermione stay please? We need to tell her something." Remus told Ginny. She nodded and pulled her brother out by the arm.

"Hermione, can you come over here please?" Remus asked.

She walked over and sat down in-between us. Remus put his arm over her shoulder and she looked confused.

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this, but, this evenings meeting has been about you." I started, and then hesitated. I really didn't know how to tell her about her parents. So, I looked at Remus and told him with my eyes to continue.

"Well Hermione, the thing is, your parents, well they were murdered last night by Death Eaters. We don't know whether they were doing it on Voldemorts orders, or if thy just decided to do it." Remus told her, with pity in his eyes.

Hermione just sat there, staring out the window, with silent tears running down her face. She started to get up, then fell back down onto the couch and slumped onto Remus, sobbing. He held her close and I swore I saw his eyes turn amber. I looked at him confused and he just shook his head. I looked at Hermione, still slumped on Remus, and I felt for the second time the urge to protect her. I put my hand on her shoulder and said " 'Mione there's something else. Because your parents are gone, you will have to get adopted. And, well, I was wondering whether it would be okay with you if I adopted you?" By the end of it, I sounded desperate. 'Damn, I didn't mean to sound like a whiny teen!' I thought.

She looked at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and threw herself at me. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear. I held her close to me and looked at Remus. He had a strange look at on his face, one that I hadn't seen before. I stopped myself from thinking about him, and made myself think about Hermione.

**Please Review. I am currently typing up chapter three of my other potter story and should have it up sometime tonight. This one is a light fic by the way XDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 2: Meeting

Hermione's POV

I had been on my bed for five days straight. Remus and Sirius had put me in here after they told me about m….my parents. I was about to get up and go downstairs, but I was scared. I didn't want them to be looking at me with pity. I went to my door and called for Remus. He was up here instantly.

"What's the matter, princess?" He said and held me close. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Erm nothing, Remus. But I'm not a princess." I said, with a hint of teasing in my voice.

"You are to me." He said softly. I looked into his eyes, and noticed for the first time, specks of amber amongst the deep blue. We were moving towards each other without noticing. And then…. Remus pulled away. I looked down, ashamed that I was about to kiss my former professor, and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I blushed and smiled at him.

"So, what did you need Princess?" He asked.

"I just wanted everyone downstairs to know not to look at me with pity. If they do, I might have to strangle one of them." I said seriously. Remus could tell that I wasn't joking.

"Of course, Princess. Do you want me to come and get you when I've done it?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually, could you ask Sirius to? I really need to talk to him."

Remus looked disappointed but understanding.

"Of course Princess." He said then headed downstairs. For some reason, I felt something weird in my stomach as I watched him walk away. ' I must just be hungry.' I shook it off.

I couldn't think about Remus anymore when Sirius walked up the stairs hesitantly. I frowned at this. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He must have been surprised, because he just stood there for a second, then slowly put his arms around me. For once I felt safe in his arms. I felt as if he was already my father. It felt nice.

"Thank you, Sirius. For everything. I could have already been on my way to Voldemort by now if it wasn't for you." I said sincerely, with fresh tears in my eyes. I felt like a human tap, the amount I was crying was unbelievable. He didn't say anything for a while, and I pulled back, trying to see his face.

"Hermione, I would never let anything like that happen to you. You are my daughter now, in my mind, and I won't ever let you out of my sight." He said, with determination in his eyes.

"How is that going to work. I'll be at Hogwarts for most of the year. You won't be able to watch over me there."

"Well, I was going to tell you later, but, Dumbledore has offered Remus and I a job at Hogwarts. If you would want us to be there, I would be the Assistant DADA professor, for when Remus, who would be the DADA professor, is handling his furry little problem." He answered me, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, that's wonderful Sirius. I'm so glad that you're going to be there with me." I said, a big grin on my face. Something that I hadn't done in a while. It felt good.

"Oh, and 'Mione? I don't want you to think that I am replacing your father, in any way. I'm not, I promise you. I just ….. didn't want you to get hurt or anything. I felt this strange need to protect you, when Albus told me about your family." He looked deep into my eyes as he said this, and again, I felt new tears spring to my eyes. I wiped them away, knowing that I was going back downstairs in a minute.

"Thank you, again, Sirius," He smiled at me, and we made our way downstairs.

He held the kitchen door open for me and as I walked in, I saw everyone stand up. Remus came towards me and pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry. I did tell them, but you know what they're like." He said apologetically.

"Remus, its fine." I comforted him. I put my face in his chest, and smelt his musky, piny scent. I could get used to that easily. 'Wait, what am I thinking. He is my professor!' I pulled away and looked at all the familiar faces. Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes, and was looking at me with something similar to pity. Bill and Charlie were standing side by side, and were looking at the wall to the side of me. Fred and George, for once, had expressionless faces. Ron, stupid, adorable Ron walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug. He was over a foot taller than me, so I was staring directly at his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. He let go of me instantly, and sprang back. I gave him a tired smile, and looked around at everyone. They were just standing there, awkwardly, so I broke the tension.

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" I asked.

" Whatever you want sweetheart, you ask for it and I'll make it," Remus answered. I was surprised that he could cook.

"You can cook ?" I said with a smile, doubt running through my head. He blushed, something I didn't know he was capable of.

"Err, yeah. I used to cook with my mom all the time." He looked embarrassed, but I didn't know why.

"Why are you embarrassed? I think that's sweet." I said sincerely. He just smiled at me.

I sat down at the table, and got a piece of toast. I didn't know whether I would be able to eat anything big.

Sirius sat down next to me.

"You're not having anything else? You'll need your energy for today, we have to go shopping for your school stuff."

"I don't think so. I've never been able to eat a lot in the mornings."

"Fair enough, but keep in mind that I'll be making you eat lunch in the Leaky Cauldron,"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Yes dad" I said without thinking. I stiffened immediately and I saw Sirius do the same. Everyone was watching us, and I could feel the pressure to say something. I looked at Sirius and smiled hesitantly. He smiled back and the table relaxed again. I risked a glance at Remus and he was laughing with Harry. He glanced over and caught me staring at him. I blushed and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Yep, this was going to be a long day!

It had been two hours, and we were all finally ready to go to Diagon Alley. Ronald has wasted everyone's time by complaining about having the Order go with us, but apart from that things had gone smoothly. We were about to apparate when Remus came up to me.

"Sweetheart, would it be okay if you apparated with me. I don't want you to go by yourself." Usually I would fight back, tell him that I wasn't a child, but I didn't have the energy today, for some reason. He held his arms open, and I gladly walked into him. I felt secure when I breathed in his muscular scent. I couldn't describe it, but I knew that I wanted to stay there. I wrapped his arms around me, and I felt like we were getting sucked down a tube. Then we were in Diagon Alley.

It was mayhem, utter mayhem. Death and fire everywhere. I felt bile rise in my throat, when I saw a baby girl getting crucio'd by Bellatrix Lestrange. I ripped away from Remus, who hadn't let go of me, and ran over to her. I shot a disarming spell at Bellatrix, and grabbed the girl from the floor.

"Ha, you think that you'll get away from me, mud blood, and they say that you're the smartest witch of your generation. I don't think so. I just think that you're a stupid whore, fucking your teachers to get good grades." I saw red when she saw that and, putting the girl back on the floor, got my wand out of my pocket and started throwing curse after curse at her. She was dodging well, but I could see that Bellatrix was getting tired. I risked a glance at Remus, and in that split second, my whole world went black.

(A.N) I know this is short, but I have had major writers block, and I'm thinking of deleting all my storys and re-writing them. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Alive again

The first thing I felt was a pounding in my head, like I had been drinking for over a week, and had only just started to feel the effects. Next, I felt a pressure on my hand, as if someone was holding it. I tried to open my eyes, but panicked when I couldn't. Who ever was holding my hand must have felt me apply some pressure, because the next thing I knew, the pressure had gone, and someone was speaking directly in my ear.

"Hermione, its me, Remus. Do you remember me?" Of course I remembered him, I had feelings for him.

"You have a bandage over your eyes, that's why you can't open them. I'll take it off in a minute, but first you need to know that you can't open your eyes all at once, or else the headache that you will probably already have, will get worse." As he finished I felt something moving behind my head, and then felt the bandage (that I didn't realize I was wearing) come off.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden light. I turned my head to the left and saw Remus' face. I smiled, and he looked relieved.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" He asked me.

"Er, I remember fighting with Bellatrix, and looking to find you, but I cant remember anything after that."

" That's fine. You got hit by a spell, on the back of the head. That will be why you can't remember anything. But I think you are in for a few shocks. First, lets get you dressed, and get something to eat."

I agreed, and he helped me stand off the bed. My legs were shaky, as if they were made of lead, and I felt dizzy. "How long have I been out?"

"My guess would be about 3 days and 4 hours. I saw you get hit, but I wasn't able to do anything because I was duelling with Dolohov. I stunned him in the end, and he's now successfully locked in the Order dungeons, along with a few others, including one, Blaise Zabini. I believe he was in your year, from what Harry and Ron have told me. Well, he set the whole thing up. I'm not aware of all the details though."

I sat there trying to digest this information, when a thought popped up into my head.

"What happened to that little girl?" I asked, panic evident in my voice.

"She's fine. Actually, she's downstairs, getting suffocated by Molly."

I got dressed in silence, and started to go down the stairs. I must have lost my footing, because the next thing I knew, I was in Remus' arms. I looked up at him, and we were moving closer to each other. There was about 5 centimetres of air between us, when the door at the bottom of the stairs slammed open, and 2 pairs of feet started running up the stairs. I put my forehead on his chest, and sighed. He tightened his arms around me, and moved us out of the way.

The twins ran past us, and I went to move away. I heard him sigh, and looked up at his face.

"Look, Hermione. I really like you, and I want to know whether you feel the same way. I want to spend the rest of my cursed life with you." I had tears in my eyes as he said this, He started to move away, obviously misunderstanding my silence, and I put my hand to the back of his neck, pulled his head down and kissed him with all my might. He moaned, and buried his hands in my hair, deepening the kiss. I pushed myself against him, and when the need for air outweighed our need to be joined, we pulled away. I looked into his eyes, and I could see desire pooling in them. But I could also see a strange emotion, one that scared me. Possessiveness. I wasn't familiar with it, and it feared me, but also excited me.

We got into the kitchen, eventually, and my eyes were drawn to the scared looking girl at the end of the table. I walked over to her and crouched down.

"Hi," I said " I'm Hermione, what's your name?"

"Amelia." She said quietly, so quiet that I had to strain to hear her.

"That's a beautiful name Amelia. Have you had anything to eat yet?" She nodded her head. I sensed that she either wasn't a very talkative person, or she didn't want to talk in front of strangers. I grabbed hold of her hand, and pulled her down from the chair.

"If you need anything, you can always come to me, okay?" She nodded again, and Mrs Weasley took her upstairs, probably to get a shower and a fresh set of clothes on.

I sat down at the table, my head in the clouds, and I didn't notice everyone staring at me. I looked around, and finally they set about again.

**A/N: Yes, I know its short, and yes I know its been a while since I last posted, but Ive been really busy with my french exam (which I am taking two years early) and I got an A on my speaking part of it.**

**Also I know that the characters may seem a little bit OOC in this, and if I am honest I dont really have an excuse for that. I just wanted to introduce Amelia, and get Hermione and Remus' relationship going.**

**I've got the next chapter already written up, so i want at least 10 reviews by wednesday, and if i do, i will post it wednesday night :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, NOT MY CHARACTERS!**

Chapter 4: Secrets

I walked to the staircase, wondering what room Amelia had been put in. I hoped it wasn't on the top floor, I didn't have the energy to walk up them. Also I was thinking about my dad, Sirius. I hadn't seen him since before the battle. I frowned. 'Didn't he want to see me?' I thought.

"Remus?" I called. He was by my side instantly.

"Yes, princess?" I smiled slightly at that, before I thought about Sirius.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked. He had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"He, sort of, had to go away for a while Princess. He should be back soon, maybe 4 or 5 months." He answered. I was shocked.

"But, why. What was so important that he couldn't stay with his bloody daughter?" I was nearly shouting by this time, and I had tears running down my face. Remus embraced me, and I started sobbing into his chest.

"I don't know Princess. It was between him and the headmaster. I'll try and find out for you."

I sniffed, feeling guilty that I was being selfish.

"Don't feel guilty Princess."

I looked up at him, shocked. It was as if he could read my mind. He chuckled.

"The look on your face told me everything. Don't feel guilty. You have lost your parents, and now the person who you felt was your father has left. Anyone would be upset." I smiled, glad that he understood.

"I was going to go and look for Amelia, do you want to come?" He nodded, and we started up the stairs.

We finally found her, in the end room, of the first floor. She was in there with Mrs Weasley, playing with a set of dolls. We stood at the door, just watching her. She looked so happy, and we didn't want to ruin that. Mrs Weasley looked up and saw us. "Amelia, I'm just going to go to the toilet. Will you be okay waiting here?" Amelia just nodded and carried on playing. Mrs Weasley left, and I knocked on the door.

"Hi Amelia, what are you playing?" She just shrugged, and I looked at Remus, concerned. He walked up to her, and knelt down.

"Do you mind if I play with you?" He asked her gently. She shrugged, again, and gave him a doll. I noticed that it was all pink. I giggle, and he just looked at me, with narrowed eyes.

Mrs Weasley walked up behind me, and we spent the time before lunch just watching Remus play with this little girl. It really was a sight to behold. I would never have guessed Remus to be the one to play with little girls, let alone enjoy it.

Eventually, we had to go downstairs and eat. Amelia grabbed hold of Remus' hand on the way down, and he just looked down and smiled at her.

We got to the table, and Amelia sat in-between me and Remus. Everyone just looked at her, shocked. Apparently, she had stayed away from everyone when they were eating, but now she was in the middle of everyone.

It was just after lunch, and I was in the library, like always. I heard the door open, and shut quietly, but I didn't look around. The next minute, two hands were around my eyes. I jumped, startled.

"Guess who?" Someone whispered down my ear. I relaxed, realizing that it was only Remus. I shivered as he started kissing down my neck. I leaned into him, and put my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He chuckled, and nibbled on my neck. I moaned and turned around, to try and capture his lips. He let me, and time stopped when I was kissing him. His hands were all over me, running up and down my back, and gently rubbing my arms. I pulled away, and was about to lift his shirt over his head, when there was a timid knock on the door. I groaned, and for the second time that day, leaned my head on his chest.

"Come in." Remus called. The door slowly opened to reveal Amelia, with a teddy hanging out of her hand.

"Are you okay Amelia?" She looked upset, and I realized that she had tears in her eyes. She came running up to us, and threw herself on Remus' lap, who had by this time managed to sit on the couch that I was originally on.

"I m…miss my mummy," Amelia sobbed, " I can't remember her n…name." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I picked her up and started cradling her. I motioned for Remus to leave, and he did so silently.

"Do you want to know a secret Amelia?" I knew that she would, every child her age does.

"What?"

"I don't have any real parents. But, I have people who are like my family. I think that's what matters the most. Everyone here is your family."

"So, you're my mummy?" She asked, looking up, adoration in her eyes,

"Do you want me as your mummy sweetheart? I mean, I'm quite young myself." I asked, worried about her answer. I didn't want to be a mum yet, I wasn't ready.

"Yeah, and I want that man to be my daddy. I've never had a real daddy. He left when I was born. My other mummy told me that he was a bad man."

I didn't say anything, I just looked down and smiled at her.

"Come on then, we best go and get Remus, and tell him the good news."

As we left, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about my parents, and Sirius. I hoped he was safe, and healthy. I also thought about what he would say when he found out I had a 6 year old daughter. I inwardly laughed. That conversation would be good.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, and everyone who put this story on Alert/Fav. So THANK YOUU :)) **

**Yes, this chapter is a little bit short, but I'm trying to get them out as fast as possible, and it's not easy. I should be updating my other story: Its over tonight as well, if I dont fall asleep;) **

**Please, please, please review. It really means a lot to me:D **


End file.
